1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical worktable, and more particularly to a medical worktable that can be operated conveniently to provide preferably enquiry.
2. Description of Related Art
When a physician enquires about an inpatients' condition, a conventional medical worktable is used to carry case notes, medicines, articles and instruments for medical use to immediately record patient state and provide simple nursing. A conventional medical worktable has a base, a stand and a platform. The base has multiple wheels aid portability. The stand is securely mounted on and protrudes from the base and has an upper end. The platform is mounted on the upper end of the stand.
Although the conventional medical worktable can provide carrying and transporting effects, height of the platform is unchangeable and the height of the platform can not be adjusted according to different needs. In addition, the conventional worktable does not have a power supply and can not be electrically connected to a computer, a display or other medical instruments, so medical personnel are limited in treatments that may be provided based on the medical worktable and with digitization of many medical records, portable computers are frequently used to record notes and write prescriptions for central processing.
Therefore, the present invention provides a medical worktable that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.